Many network-based services or applications require a user to authenticate himself or herself prior to being granted access to the service or application. Systems for authenticating users typically rely on authentication factors including something the user has (e.g., a card), something the user knows (e.g., a password) or something the user is (e.g. a fingerprint). Many current services and applications utilize two-factors for authentication. That is, the user must provide two credentials during the authentication process. However, many forms of two-factor authentication do not provide an acceptable level of security for certain service or applications. Therefore, a need exists to increase the security and likewise increase the effort required to defeat security by unauthorized users.
The features and advantages of the embodiments will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.